Thomas and the Big Bang
Thomas and the Big Bang is the tenth episode of the eleventh season. Plot Thomas plays a trick on Rheneas by whistling beside him, making the little engine knock his trucks of pilings. The other engines want to join in and surprise Rusty, Sir Handel, and Peter Sam. When Mr. Percival finds that none of Thomas' trucks have been loaded, he is furious. Thomas, seeing the error of his ways, works to get everything in order, but plays one last trick on Mr. Percival and hides his trucks. When Mr. Percival discovers the trick, he declares that Thomas is "a very funny engine". Characters * Thomas * Sir Handel * Rusty * Mr. Percival * James (does not speak) * Percy (does not speak) * Skarloey (does not speak) * Rheneas (does not speak) * Peter Sam (does not speak) * Gordon (cameo) * Stephen Hatt (cameo) * The Storyteller (cameo) Locations * Tidmouth Sheds * The Wharf * Misty Valley * The Railway Works * Kellaby Trivia * This is the third occasion in which James is spun on a turntable. The first was in Tenders and Turntables and the second in Buzz, Buzz. * When Rusty says "You look like a ghost!", the footage is sped up. * The title is a reference to "The Big Bang", a phenomenon that occurred billions of years ago that is believed to have created the universe. * This is the only eleventh season episode featuring the narrow gauge engines not featured on Engines and Escapades. * Going by production order, this is the nineteenth episode of the eleventh season. Goofs * The narrator says that Rusty steamed around the wharf, but Rusty is a diesel. * Peter Sam is wearing Duncan's happy face at the end. * The narrator says that the little engines blew their whistles, but Rusty has a horn. * When Peter Sam derails, he crashes through the buffers and is off the track, but in the next scene, the rails continue to the edge of the wharf. Merchandise * Books - Thomas and the Naughty Trick In Other Languages Home Media Releases UK * The Complete Eleventh Series DVD Boxsets * Classic Collection AUS * The Complete Eleventh Series Gallery File:ThomasandtheBigBangtitlecard.png|Title card File:ThomasandtheBigBang1.png File:ThomasandtheBigBang2.png File:ThomasandtheBigBang3.png File:ThomasandtheBigBang4.png File:ThomasandtheBigBang5.png File:ThomasandtheBigBang6.png File:ThomasandtheBigBang7.png File:ThomasandtheBigBang8.png|Thomas' new whistle File:ThomasandtheBigBang9.png File:ThomasandtheBigBang10.png File:ThomasandtheBigBang11.png File:ThomasandtheBigBang12.png File:ThomasandtheBigBang13.png File:ThomasandtheBigBang14.png File:ThomasandtheBigBang15.png|Thomas and Mr. Percival File:ThomasandtheBigBang16.png File:ThomasandtheBigBang17.png File:ThomasandtheBigBang18.png File:ThomasandtheBigBang19.png File:ThomasandtheBigBang20.png File:ThomasandtheBigBang21.png|Skarloey and Sir Handel File:ThomasandtheBigBang22.png|Rheneas File:ThomasandtheBigBang23.png|Thomas File:ThomasandtheBigBang24.png File:ThomasandtheBigBang25.png File:ThomasandtheBigBang26.png File:ThomasandtheBigBang27.png File:ThomasandtheBigBang28.png File:ThomasandtheBigBang29.png File:ThomasandtheBigBang30.png File:ThomasandtheBigBang31.png File:ThomasandtheBigBang32.png File:ThomasandtheBigBang33.png File:ThomasandtheBigBang34.png File:ThomasandtheBigBang35.png|Rusty covered in brick dust File:ThomasandtheBigBang36.png File:ThomasandtheBigBang37.png File:ThomasandtheBigBang38.png File:ThomasandtheBigBang39.png File:ThomasandtheBigBang40.png File:ThomasandtheBigBang41.png File:ThomasandtheBigBang42.png File:ThomasandtheBigBang43.png File:ThomasandtheBigBang44.png|Rusty, Skarloey, and Rheneas File:ThomasandtheBigBang45.png File:ThomasandtheBigBang46.png File:ThomasandtheBigBang47.png File:ThomasandtheBigBang48.png File:ThomasandtheBigBang49.png File:ThomasandtheBigBang50.png File:ThomasandtheBigBang51.png File:ThomasandtheBigBang52.png File:ThomasandtheBigBang53.png File:ThomasandtheBigBang54.png|Sir Handel covered in flour File:ThomasandtheBigBang56.png File:ThomasandtheBigBang57.png File:ThomasandtheBigBang58.png File:ThomasandtheBigBang59.png File:ThomasandtheBigBang60.png|Skarloey and Rheneas File:ThomasandtheBigBang61.png File:ThomasandtheBigBang62.png File:ThomasandtheBigBang63.png File:ThomasandtheBigBang64.png File:ThomasandtheBigBang65.png File:ThomasandtheBigBang66.png File:ThomasandtheBigBang67.png File:ThomasandtheBigBang68.png File:ThomasandtheBigBang69.png|Peter Sam File:ThomasandtheBigBang70.png File:ThomasandtheBigBang71.png File:ThomasandtheBigBang72.png File:ThomasandtheBigBang73.png File:ThomasandtheBigBang74.png File:ThomasandtheBigBang75.png File:ThomasandtheBigBang76.png File:ThomasandtheBigBang77.png File:ThomasandtheBigBang78.png|Thomas and A.J.R. No.1 File:ThomasandtheBigBang79.png File:ThomasandtheBigBang80.png File:ThomasandtheBigBang81.png File:ThomasandtheBigBang82.png File:ThomasandtheBigBang83.png File:ThomasandtheBigBang84.png File:ThomasandtheBigBang85.png File:ThomasandtheBigBang86.png|Thomas, Sir Handel, and Peter Sam File:ThomasandtheBigBang87.png File:ThomasandtheBigBang88.png File:ThomasandtheBigBang89.png File:ThomasandtheBigBang90.png File:ThomasandtheBigBang91.png File:ThomasandtheBigBang92.png File:ThomasandtheBigBang93.png File:ThomasandtheBigBang94.png File:ThomasandtheBigBang(magazinestory)1.jpg File:ThomasandtheBigBang(magazinestory)2.jpg File:ThomasandtheBigBang(magazinestory)3.gif File:ThomasandtheBigBang(magazinestory)4.jpg File:ThomasandtheBigBang(magazinestory)5.jpg File:ThomasandtheBigBang(magazinestory)6.gif File:ThomasandtheBigBang(magazinestory)7.jpg File:ThomasandtheBigBang(magazinestory)8.jpg File:ThomasandtheBigBang(magazinestory)9.gif File:ThomasandtheBigBang(magazinestory)10.jpg File:ThomasandtheBigBang(magazinestory)11.jpg File:ThomasandtheBigBang(magazinestory)12.jpg File:ThomasandtheBigBang(magazinestory)13.jpg File:ThomasandtheBigBang(magazinestory)14.jpg File:ThomasandtheBigBang(magazinestory)15.jpg File:ThomasandtheBigBang.jpg File:ThomasandtheBigBang50.jpg Episode File:Thomas and the Big Bang-British Narration File:Thomas and The Big Bang-American Narration Category:Season 11 episodes Category:Episodes